Pet beds of various kinds are known in the art. Often, they are configured as a cushion or pillow located within a wicker-style basket. However, prior art pet beds can be difficult to clean. Most dogs shed, and hairs that have lodged in the wicker can be difficult to effectively remove. The pillow that is located within a typical prior art pet bed is also not convenient to wash. As a consequence, pet beds are not cleaned as effectively and frequently as they should be, and can become a source of unpleasant odors and potential unsanitary conditions.
A need exists for a pet bed covering which is more readily removable for washing purposes, with an integrated pillow. The present invention satisfies this need, and provides other, related, advantages.